Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a cleaning apparatus.
Background
Cleaning apparatuses are apparatuses which suck dust using a suction force generated by a suction force generating device to clean a target area.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1208979 (registered on Nov. 30, 2012, hereinafter, referred to as a cited reference) discloses a separable robot cleaner.
The separable robot cleaner includes a body including driving wheels and a hand type cleaner separably coupled with the body.
The hand type cleaner includes a suction motor, a dust container, and a handle. Also, while the hand type cleaner is being coupled with the body, the body may automatically perform cleaning while moving. The hand type cleaner may be separated to independently perform cleaning.
In the case of the general separable robot cleaner, it is necessary to hold the hand type cleaner while the hand type cleaner is being separated. However, since the hand type cleaner includes the suction motor and the dust container, the hand type cleaner is heavy, which causes inconvenience of a user while cleaning.
Also, when the hand type cleaner is mounted on the body, the body only cleans while automatically moving but it is impossible for the user to clean while manually moving the body.